Kryptonite
by Panny-Plan
Summary: song fic to 3 doors down. Just when Gohan thinks things can't get worse--they do. Can he live through his life of nightmares? It will be G/V! What else did you expect from me?


Kryptonite  
  
By: Panny-plan  
  
Summary: Song fic to 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite.  
  
Just when gohan thought things couldn't gett worse, they do. He just lost the girl of his dreams to Sharpner--he's failing high school, a new enemy wants the remaining saiyans dead, and just to make matters worse, GOku died- -AGAIN. What will happen to Earth's beloved "Superman"? Will videl be woman enough to care for her partner in crime?  
  
  
  
  
  
chapter 1 ::The Super Saiyan::  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Alright, this will be a G/V fic, but it doesn't seem like it at first, but trust me! This chapter doesn't make much sense, but not many first chapters do. Uh, here's the agy thingy.  
  
Gohan: 17  
  
Videl: 17  
  
Chi-Chi: uh, 42?  
  
Goku: I think 44  
  
Goten: 7  
  
Trunks: 8  
  
yeah, that's everyone so far,even though Trunks and Chi-Chi aren't in this chapter, but that's okay!  
  
  
  
******Chapter 1 begins now!  
  
  
  
"Come on Gohan. Don't be such a whimp. I can handle it."  
  
"I dunno Videl. You've never seen me at my strongest peek."  
  
"Aww, is little Gohan-chan scared?"  
  
"NO! You know it's nothing like that! I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Gohan," Videl smiled and removed herself from her fighting stance. "I need to know what your power is, so I can atleast try to match it."  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head, oblivious that Goku was watching, along with Goten up in an apple tree. "But, you've never seen a saiyan transform."  
  
Videl shrugged. "There's a first time for everything you know."  
  
Gohan nodded, and looked down at the plush grass beneath his feet. It was soft, as it was every fall. Right before it turned brown and prickly for winter. Winter meant snow.  
  
Videl loved the snow though. she loved winter. Gohan loved it too. Because she did. ANd he loved her. He smiled, and sideways glanced over at a valley, not to far off in the distance, clustered into the rage of apple and orange trees.  
  
"Alright Videl." Gohan sent her a flashy smile that made her blush slightly. "But stand back. I don't want you to get hurt. Understand?"  
  
Videl nodded and took stepps away from the demi-saiyan. SHe smiled, as gohan shut his eyes, and his eye brows crooked, obviously concentrating on his power carefully.  
  
Gohan raised his ki, forming a white air bubble around himself. THe air flickered yellow, off and on, just as his hair started to flicker back and forth from black to golden. Soon all the air around him was moving, forming a golden aura. His hair also spiked, maybe more than already, was staying golden.  
  
He was moving the clouds. He was moving the trees and grass, knocking loose leaves and ripe apples and oranges out of the trees. It was a beautiful sight, if you disculded the super saiyan standing in the valley.  
  
Flowers swept around, forming a small twister. Videl gasped around at the beautiful sight Gohan was creating. Then she looked back to him. His eyes were still closed, but his ki was still raising dramatically. Videl stumbled back a bit, and stared at him, as if he was a monster.  
  
He opened his eyes with a jolt, flaring turquiose. His eyes slowly rolled over onto Videl, who was starring at him, eyes full of fear. Gohan's eyes softened, and then he smiled. He laughed. ANd he powered down.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Videl was still starring at him. SHe blinked a few times, trying to get the world to come back into a better veiw. She gulped and then looked at him. "Can you go even farther?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "If I tried. Sure I could." He smiled proudly of Videl's horror sticken face and laughed nervously again. "Well, yeah, but I'm afraid I'd just scare you more."  
  
Videl nodded her head, and and collasped onto the ground. She rubbed her brow, and fell back to her back, laying on the grass. Gohan looked at her position for a moment the blushed. He went down and laid down beside her.  
  
She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Gohan, it's so beautiful out today, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He grinned scarcastically.  
  
she shoved him, but then looked back up. "Gohan? do me a favor please."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Don't mention these spars to my dad. If he knew I was learning how to fight from you, it would slip Saiyanman, and he would string the two together and well--" she paused and looked at him. "It wouldn't be good."  
  
"I agree. I agree."  
  
About a mile or two away, two spiked hair misteif makers sat in a apple tree, watching the two teenagers, feasting on all the apples in sight.  
  
"pass me another apple Goten."  
  
Goten smiled and tossed his father another apple. It was shining in the light that swept though the leaves and was a delicious red color. Goku smaked his lips. "Mmmmm. Pick a couple more and put the rest in the basket."  
  
"The one mommy gave us to put apples in?"  
  
GOku grinned. "That's the one Goten. Sharp kid."  
  
Goten smiled and started to climb higher in the tree, picking apples and letting them fall for his father to catch. it was taking them so long to pick everyapple and have their ki's surpressed to such a level that even somebody who was looking at them, couldn't be sure if they exsisted. Goten smiled.  
  
"Daddy? Can we just hit the tree and let the apples fall down and catch them?"  
  
Goku's grin widened until it was at his ears. "Not unless he wants to be caught. A Son is never caught."  
  
"But I want to be caught. That's half the fun of spying on Nichan, daddy! Watching him get mad and run away from him!" GOten cheered.  
  
Goku laughed, and scratched the back of his head. "Alright Goten, hit the tree and let's get the apples for apple pie tonight!" GOku and Goten both licked their lips.  
  
Goten rushed down the tree, smiling at it, as if it were a Christmas persent and the best one at yet. He raised his arm and hit the tree, which made it shake and apples started to fall. Goten dashed around, grabbing apple after apple and tossing them into the basket. When the tree finished letting go of ripe apples, GOten faces his father, his arms full of the red ovals. He smiled.  
  
"I think that's all of them, dad."  
  
There was a rustling from the tree branch above Goten. He looked up and another ripe apple hit him in the face, causing him to drop the ones he was holding and rubb his nose. "Ow!"  
  
Goku couldn't help but laugh. He laughed hard, raising his ki as he laughed. Gohan sat up, suddenly aware that he and Videl weren't the only ones present. He looked to see in the distance his father and his brother, who were handling apples, but watching the two teenagers lay in the sun's heat.  
  
Gohan sighed and laid back down. Videl looked at him. "What Gohan?"  
  
He shook his head. "My father and brother have been sent to spy on us." Videl burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing Gohan. It's just--it's just" She couldn't go on. She was laughing to hard. SHe looked up at him, ten minutes later. He was still wearing the same clueless face as he had been before. SHe smiled and wiped her tears away. "Nothing. It's just funny. You say it as if we were doing something bad, like making out." At these words, Gohan turned a dark shade of crimson. Videl smiled, and pushed her raven bangs out of her forehead.  
  
"I better get home. Daddy's probably throwing a fit and threatning to tear apart our butler, Roger if he doesn't tell him where I am."  
  
GOhan again scratched his head. "But your here. Aren;t you?"  
  
She smiled and stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you on Monday at school Gohan!" She sent him a smile, a wave, and took off into the air. Gohan sighed and started walking toward the two sniggering Sons.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Ok. Trust me. The rest of these chapters won't be this boring! I just tried to explain that Gohan is training Videl to be stronger so she can be more of a help in the Saiyan Team. Does that explain everything clearly? Any howz, I'm working on my other fic right now, Descending, cause it's going to be a great fic. But I think this one is too. What do you think? ANy how, read and review please!  
  
luv,  
  
Panny-Plan 


End file.
